stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Independence
| format = serialized }} :For the adventures of the , see ''Starship Independence.'' Star Trek: Independence is part of the United Trek fan fiction universe. The series was originally posted in a script format, but was later re-posted in prose form. The crew, with a relatively inexperienced captain, a disgraced former captain serving as first officer, and several other personality conflicts are only one aspect of the series. They have to contend not only with each other but the chaos and uncertainty of "winning the peace". It doesn't help matters that the secretive Section 31 has an eye on them. The first season (2376) takes place aboard the newly commissioned . In 2377 onward, the series takes place on the "new" Independence. Main characters *Commanding Officer: Captain Sintina Aurelia (human Latino female) *Executive Officer: Commander Ethan Windslow (human Euro-American male) *Chief Medical Officer: Commander Zo'Kama Do'matar (Arkonian female) *Chief Security/Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Karim Bin Nadal (human Persian male) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Jinal (Vulcan male) *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Junior Grade Tang Zian (human Asian male) *Counselor: Lieutenant Junior Grade Kimula sh'Somachanar (Andorian shen) *Flight Control: Honorary Ensign D'nas (Tamarian male) Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Independence includes all canon works (including TAS): *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *Star Trek movies Non-canon continuity includes the events in: *''Star Trek: Bridge Commander'' PC game *Some aspects of various published novels *Fan fiction series: **''Dark Territory'' **''The Star Eagle Adventures'' **''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' **''Star Trek: Shepard'' **''Star Trek: Sutherland'' **''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' **''Starship Dauntless'' Episode list Season One *'01' Stardate 52925: “Prisoners of War” - The USS Midas is barely holding together after years of near constant battle. Starfleet orders her to Starbase. The Midas is also chosen to transport a VIP, the Founder. She reveals a secret...or is it propaganda? *'02' Stardate 52997: “Dark Horses” - Now on the USS Independence, Aurelia returns to DS9 to pick up her new 1st Officer. An investigation is underway concerning him and Aurelia has already judged him. They have to work together for their first mission: capture a rogue Cardassian ship. *'03' Stardate 53012: “Confidence” - En route to Cardassia Prime, the crew is beginning to know each other. Some of the crew have to learn how to deal with each other, whether they like their shipmates or not. *'04' Stardate 53021: “The Spoils” - Not even a month since the end of the war and the Alpha Quadrant Allies are beginning to fight over the spoils of war. Can the Independence crew keep a bad situation from getting worse? *'05' Stardate 53030: "Retributions" - The USS Independence is sent to investigate the fate of a Cardassian prison camp. The crew find old friends ... and old enemies. *'06' Stardate 53181: "Crimes and Shadows" - Independence is to return to Starbase. Aurelia must undergo training and Windslow has to face his demons. *'07' Stardate 53593: "The Toltec" - A story that only currently exists in script form. *'08' Stardate 53703: "The Way of the Gun" - Nyota Uhura, the leader of a counter-31 group, must prevent presidential candidate, Norah Satie, from being assassinated. Ivan Cherenkov, joins elements of the crew to help Uhura, but a sadistic 31 asset won't make it easy for them. *'09' Stardate 53764: "The Expropriation" - Section 31 decides that the Indy crew is no longer 'under control' and takes measures to eliminate them. Bin Nadal and Jinal must make a heroic effort to save the ship and crew. Season Two *'10' Stardate 54031: "Machines of War" - On board their Steamrunner class ship, the crew encounters an artificial planet and get caught in the middle of an ancient war. *'11' Stardate 54073: "Eyes Uncovered" - The Indy arrives at Tama to return D'nas. Tensions among the crew, however, run high. *'12' Stardate 54279: "For the Empire" - Alexander Rozhenko asks for help from Starfleet. (In Progress) Vignettes *''Stardate: 48087'': "Renegade" - A Lt. Cmr. Aurelia must face down a Maquis member. The encounter happens just before his mysterious disappearance in the Badlands. *''Stardate: 51006'': "Into the Night" - Captain Ethan Windslow leaves for a fateful posting. *''Stardate: 52774'': "Wounds of Chin'toka" - The Midas is forced to watch the slaughter of the Second Battle of Chin'toka and then recover the suvivors. United Trek Connections Characters of Star Trek: Independence has also appeared in the following stories: *Tales of the Fleet "The Times They Are A'Changing" *Star Trek: Gibraltar "Prophets and Loss" *Dark Territory "Fall Out" *Starship Dauntless "Burning Ring of Fire" Other Works by the Author *''Stardate: 42 3/8'': "These are the Inane Voyages" - An over the top parody about the starship 'Co'dependence. *''12 Jan 2154'': "Damage and Consequence" - After Captain Archer of the NX-01 raids an Illyrian ship, what happened to his victims? Production Dates *Nov 2006: "Prisoners of War" *Jan 2007: "Dark Horses" *Jan 2007: "Confidence" *Jan 2007: "The Spoils" *Apr 2007: "Retributions" *Aug 2007: "Crimes and Shadows" *Jul 2007: "Renegade" *Aug 2007: "Into the Night" *Nov 2007: "Way of the Gun" *Dec 2007: "Wounds of Chin'toka" *Dec 2007: "The Expropriation" *Apr 2008: "Machines of War" *May 2008: "Eyes Uncovered" *June 2008: "For the Empire" External links * Trek BBS.com * United Trek.org Independence